


Midnight Cuddles

by Scoverva



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, More tender and loving IshiMondo content because I care them, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva
Summary: It’s midnight, and Kiyotaka is woken up by his boyfriend at his door who is in desperate need of reassurance. And cuddles, plenty of those, too.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 255
Collections: IshiMondo Oneshots





	Midnight Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back at it again with the wholesome IshiMondo content

Kiyotaka was awoken to the sound of a knock at his dorm room door. It was shortly after midnight, and Kiyotaka was confused. Who would be at his room this late at night?

Still trying to wake up, he stood up on wobbly legs, walking over to the door with a yawn. He opened it to see his boyfriend, Mondo Owada, standing in the doorway. He wore just a tank top and his boxers, and his hair was messily covering his face. Kiyotaka assumed his eyeliner was washed off, but the darkness of the hall and the room didn’t allow Kiyotaka to know for sure. 

“Mondo? What’re you doing up this late?” Kiyotaka whispered, as if his classmates could hear him if he was any louder. Mondo didn’t meet his gaze.

“Can I...come in for a bit?” Mondo asked, his voice raspy and cracking. Kiyotaka wonder; had Mondo been crying? He stepped aside.

“Of course,” He accepted. Mondo walked in, and Kiyotaka closed the door behind him. Mondo sat down on the prefect’s bed, and Kiyotaka sat beside him. “Is everything alright, Mondo?”

Mondo swiftly hugged him, which pleasantly surprised Kiyotaka. Mondo had his arms wrapped around Kiyotaka’s waist, and had buried his face in the prefect’s shoulder. And if Mondo hadn’t been crying before, he was now. Kiyotaka could tell by the quickly forming wet spot on his sleeve. He was unsure of what to do; usually it was Mondo comforting him while he cried. So, with little to no idea of what to do, Kiyotaka wrapped his arms around Mondo’s back and began playing with the biker’s hair.

“I don’t deserve ya...” Mondo mumbled, raising his face. “Ya deserve someone so much damn better...”

Kiyotaka was confused. What was he on about? “What are you talking about?”

“I...” Mondo paused for a moment, not even sure how to articulate his own thoughts into words. “Yer such a damn amazin’ person, an’ then look at me. I run a biker gang, I can barely even get a damn C without yer damn help, and I killed my own fuckin’ brother. I don-“

“Mondo, we talked about this. What happened to your brother isn’t your fault,” Kiyotaka insisted, pulling away from the hug. Mondo’s arms remained wrapped around Kiyotaka’s waist as their eyes met. “And you know I’m not perfect, either.”

“...Yer perfect to me...” Mondo mumbled. His hold tightened, as if Kiyotaka would leave him once he let go. “I just want the best for ya...”

“And you are the best for me,” Kiyotaka insisted, “I don’t want anybody else. Only you. You make me such a better person, and I’m so happy to even have just met you.”

Mondo looked shocked, before giving Kiyotaka a weak smile. “God yer so fuckin’ cheesy...”

Kiyotaka let out a small, tired laugh. “I love you.”

Mondo pressed a soft kiss onto Kiyotaka’s cheek. “I love ya too.”

Kiyotaka placed a kiss of his own onto Mondo’s forehead, wiping away the tears that were still falling down Mondo’s face. “Shall we get some sleep, my love? You’re welcome to stay the night if you want to.”

Mondo chuckled at the pet name, “Yeah yeah, sorry for wakin’ ya.”

“It is no problem, sweetheart,” Kiyotaka reassured, running his fingers through Mondo’s hair again. He moved to lie down, patting the spot next to him. Mondo happily obliged, snuggling his face into Kiyotaka’s torso and wrapping his arms around the prefects waist.

“I love ya, Kiyo,” Mondo mumbled, although muffled by Kiyotaka’s shirt.

“I love you too, dear.”


End file.
